


Starborn

by escapisthero



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Battlestar Galactica References, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighter Pilots, First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Loneliness, Sleeping Together, Spaceships, Tournaments, White Walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapisthero/pseuds/escapisthero
Summary: A Game of thrones in a sort of Battlestar Galactica story.The Others attacked the planet and covered it in ice and death, almost 30 years later the convoy Westeros is the human race last hope.Brienne Tarth is one of the best pilots they have. One day she is sent on a mission that will change the course of the fleet for ever.Warning: mentioned in passing violence and rape by Gregor Clegane. Nothing graphic. But he is a monster.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Podrick Payne & Brienne of Tarth, Sandor Clegane & Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 30
Kudos: 35





	1. Brienne

The sounds of birds woke Brienne up.  
Bird song, that meant the day of the maiden. Brienne had never seen that kind of bird that woke her every 7th day. The last of the flying birds died almost 30 years ago. The whole planet had died when the Others came. The alien race had attacked the planet without any warnings or signs. There were rumors that some space travelers had tried to warn the human race but no-one had believed them. But that was just stories that bitter men told themselves.

Brienne had never seen the homeplanet. She was born in space on her fathers ship, Seven years after the Annihilation of Westeros. Her father Selmy Tarth had been a young captain over a cargo ship. His mission was to ship supplies to the new settlement. His ship was full of farm animals, fodder to all the animals, seeds, tools, dirt, books, water systems and even edible insects. He was on his way to the new colony when he heard the fist distress calls from all of the colonies and the home planet. Soon he was picking up over 50 escape pods on to his ship. All the survivors told the same tale. They had been attacked. Some had seen the icelike giants that had destroyed their life.  
After time more and more surviving ships find their way to Selmys ship and the convoy is born. In memory of what they had lost the convoy’s name was Westeros.

Maybe the others in the convoy didn't see Selmy as a hero. But Brienne knew that without Selmy, his cargo and his plan to make one of the ships into a space farm the convoy had starved to death many, many years ago.

The sleeping hall was waking up. People of all gender crawled out of their bunks. All the bunks were the same. A small bed and a bookshelf with two shelves at the end of the bed. The bed was your space, your tiny piece of home. So no bunk was like the other. Brienne made her bed before she made her way down from the top bunk. Brienne's bunk was anonymous. On her bookshelf she had two small boxes, both locked. In them she had some mementos of her childhood and family. A photograph of her family was the only thing that said: this is the home of Brienne Tarth, pilot and daughter to captain Tarth.

Some other bunks were so colorful in this grey ship. Bright pictures and photographs. Treasures open for the world to see. Brienne did not trust the others enough to display her things. You never knew who would use them against her. Her life had shown her bright and clear; people did not like her. On the military ship Lions Roar there were many women. Pilots, captains, science personnel, women were in every rank. Many respected.

Brienne's gender was not the problem.

Brienne had the same build as her father, his length, strength and many facial features were from him. She had been at the top of the pilot class. But no friends. She had always been shy. She didn’t open up easily. So no one took the time to get to know her. Mix that with jealousy of her talent. That really made her alone. So she worked hard and tried not to get in anyone's way. So she could be left alone.

She dressed in silence. She ate in silence at the far end of a table. Alone in her own little world. While the rest of the 1st guard lived together.

After breakfast the pilots gathered for the day's assignments. Brienne took her place in the front of the room. Next to the door. Captain Jaime Lannister was as usual a little bit late. Walking without a care in the world to the podium. Jaime Lannister was the youngest captain in the fleet's history.  
Dark words told that it was his father General Tywin Lannister that had made Jaime captain. Say what you will, but Jaime was a good leader and a god in a cockpit. Brienne knows that he earned his rank even if rumors told otherwise.

There were not many intriguing assignments that day of the maiden. So Brienne had a small smile when she was chosen for the scout assignment. She would go ahead of the convoy and scout for planets and any dangers. To go beyond the protective Wall that was the convoy's line of defense was always a treat. And you never know what you would see.

There were many good pilots in the 1st shift and they were all more popular than Brienne. So to be chosen was an honor. Popularity was important in Westeros. Sadly. Even after the end of the known world and still popularly won over skill.

When everyone else left to work Brienne stayed behind to get more information of her mission.  
“Tarth, this should be an easy match for you. You have done this before. We need you to fly ahead, to the edge of your com’s range and tell us what you see. Wait and fly some more until your change comes.  
“Yes, sir!” Brienne was ready to go to her ship.  
But the captain was not done with her.  
“Tarth, you are one of my best pilots. But we do not need lone wolves. The convoy needs team players. Your work is fine but you do not belong to any team here.” He looked her straight in her eyes. Jaime's green eyes were full of confidence and a devilish sparkle.  
Brienne muttered.  
“All my assignments have been solo lately. Because you all know; I work best alone. I have nothing against teamwork as long as the team works. All of them.”  
“Tarth we are the last defense of the last humans. You need friends that are ready to have your back, that know that you have their backs covered as well. You can’t live alone your whole life.”  
The captain was so close to ruining Brienne's good mood.  
“Yes, sir” she said so she could leave.  
He put a hand on her shoulder.  
“I mean it you can not live your whole life on the sideline, Tarth”  
She sighted defeated. She knew that her captain only wanted the best for the group and convoy. And for him it would be better if she was playing nicely with the other kids. He could not see that the other kids were waiting to beat the crap out of her.  
“I know, sir”  
“That was all. Good speed, Tarth.”  
“Sir” Brienne turned around and left the room. The captain's eyes burned in the back of her neck. Captain Jaime Lannister was a good captain. She had others before him. Some of them unfair and some a real danger. The worst had been Captain Gregor Cleagane, The Mountain. Under him the bullying had grown. He himself had been hard on the weaker ones. And by hard it meant cruel. You had to have a dick to have a chance to be on his good side. Many women had changed groups. Rumors of what they had been through were terrible. During his domination some of his men had chosen her for a terrible bet. The one of them whom had sex with her would win a large pot of alcohol rations. That month had been a real pain in Brienne's ass. The first day had not been so terrible when one man had talked to her. Showed interest in her. But when more and more of them came she knew that something was wrong so she shut them all out. When one desperate man had tried to rape her she had beaten him unconscious. Taken his bloody body and tossed him into the mass hall. Declaring that she would throw him or any other wannabe rapist out the airlock. The bet died that day.

But when she had beaten every single one of them in the big tournament, she felt for the first time like the gods were on her side. Even if she had been fighting for her life in her last fight. The final had been between her and the Mountain. She did not remember the whole fight, but she knew if she had not knocked him out he would have killed her the moment she blacked out. She remembered the taste of blood in her mouth and how much she had hurted. But she had hit him so hard that he passed out after screaming in pain.  
After the tournament they in the end have to put the Mountain down for the safety of the fleet. No-one missed him.  
The first prize in the tournament was her own fightership. The Promise was one of the few new ships in the fleet. Maybe the last one that would ever be made. Brienne loved her ship and the change it meant. She was never in the reserve, she was going to be able to defend the convoy from attacks. And it meant some freedom. But best of all was that her father was so proud of her.

Her fathers happiness meant everything to Brienne. After the epidemic that had gone through their ship there was only her father and she left. She tried not to think about the month when her father, she and the other one that had not been so sick, had fought to try to save the sick ones. One after one they had to send dead bodies out the airlock into the cold space. Until the epidemic had run its course.

The deck, where all the smaller fighter-ships stood in a line, ready for blast off. Brienne walked to her ship, the Promise. During her walk she greeted every grease monkey and cleaner with respect. Something her father had shown her. The maintainscrew was the ones that kept her ship in trim. They had her life in their hands. So they deserved every respect and thankfulness. Brienne had a feeling that she had a better relationship with the ones working on this floor than her own workmates.  
The Promise was a beauty in black and red. Built for scouting missions and force. Three well placed shoots and a large ship was history.  
Podrick, a young greaser apprentice rushed to her with her helmet.  
“Good day to you Podrick. I hope you are well”  
“Yes, sir...” Podrick blushed like always for the little attention he got. Brienne had taken a liking for the boy. He was the little brother she never had. Because, who could resist being looked up to with respect and adoration? Like she had looked at her father when she was young.  
“The Promise is fully loaded and Gendry and I have gone over her so she is ready. “ Gendry was Pods' mentor. A progeny mechanic, if he could not fix something, no-one could.  
“You spoil her and me, my friend. Thank you. Then I know I am in good hands.” She smiled with pride at her ship. Her one pride and joy.  
“Will you go far away today?” Pod’s eyes sparkled. Brienne believed that he dreamed of adventure, like she had done in his age.  
“Somewhat. But you know better than to ask, Podrick.”  
From her neck she pulled her necklace and put it around Podrick’s neck. Then she took her helmet.  
“Please take care of my treasure until I return.” She always felt better if her mothers locket stayed on the ship. If anything would happen to her. Her father would not lose the last thing from his wife as well.  
“Of course Sir! Here please take this with you. May it protect you out there,”  
It was an old knife. Made by something called dragonglass. It was ancient even when they lived on the planet. A real treasure.  
“Are you sure, Podrick? You know that it is always a risk that I will not return.”  
“I would feel better if I know it is with you. It has always brought me luck.”  
She could not help her from touching his hair, tussling it. Then she took the knife and attached an elastic band from her suit on the knife. She would not drop it.  
She put on her helmet, smiled at Podrick and climbed up in her ship.  
The Promise closed around her. She followed the standard checks, checked in with the base and took off.

Before she took her route, she flew by her fathers ship and called him on the com.  
“Captain Tarth, I am heading out now.”  
Brienne didn’t give a damn that some teased her for this ritual. But hearing her fathers voice gave her a calm before missions.  
“I will see you, my girl.” His voice was like a hug for her ears.  
“Soon, dad.”  
Then she flew to the front of the Wall. The Wall was the convoy’s defense shield. The first line of defense. And as soon she was let through she was off.


	2. Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime thinks about his best pilot.
> 
> Then the call comes, the one that turns your blood to ice.

Jaime stood in the control room. Hearing Brienne’s goodbye to her father always put a smile on his face. Even if he only wished that his own relation with his father was at least half as good as the Tarth’s. His father, the general, was luckily not in the room. He was in a meeting with the consul.

Jaimes mind stayed on Brienne. She was one of the most interesting people among his pilots. He remembered how hard and brutal she had beaten everyone in the tournament a couple of years ago.  
He had nightmares of her fight with the Mountain for weeks. It had been so bloody and hard. Jaime doesn't think that he would have won as she had. The Mountain was truly a monster out of the darkest nightmares. But she had fought wise and hard. Jaime had never seen anyone so brutal and graceful ever in his life. But she had taken some terrible hits. Her nose was broken beyond repair. She was one hit from going down when she let out a growl and hit the Mountain straight over Adam's apple, following a series of blows that knocked the giant down with a large bang. She backed off, standing at a safe distance if he would raise again.  
“You don’t deserve to be a leader.” She spat. “You are a psychopath. Stay down, you… monster” The Mountain had not heard her speech, but all the other leaders did. Jaime was sick of the truth they discovered in the wake of Brienne's official allegations. The rapes and abuse was just a small part of it.

The same second Brienne was declared the winner she had fainted. All her strength had left her. But she had won over 130 persons and a monster, she had earned the right to black out.

Brienne was one of his best pilots. No doubt about that.

But she made the Clegene brothers seem like social butterflies. As far as he could see she didn’t have one fiend among the other pilots. Sometimes he had seen her talking with the mechanics. But that was all. She spoke only when she was spoken to or if she questioned an order. Something she liked to do. She was one of the few that even called out his father when he was out of line. Something Jaime almost never got away with! 

That was the reason his little brother, Tyrion, loved her.

Jaime looked over to his brother, that was working with the star maps, always hoping for a new planet for them to live on. It was Tyrion that had hinted to Jaime that Brienne needed more friends. Someone more than her father that could keep her safe if Jaimes father, Tywin, would try to make her life even more difficult.

.................. 

A couple of hours later and suddenly Brienne's voice filled the control room.  
“Nymeria, you need to change course, now! Do you read me, Nymeria” her normally calm voice was desperate.  
“what's the problem, Promise?” Jaime asked.  
“The Others”  
Total silence filled the room. This was all’s worst nightmare.  
“Are you under attack?” Please be safe was all that Jaime could hope for.  
“Not at the moment. They haven’t discovered me yet. But I am too close to hope that my luck will stay with me. This might be their home planet I see. I will send over all that I have, before I will turn off my communication. But you need to change course, You are to close”  
Jaime could not stop his nervous laugh.  
“How about you, Tarth? You are in the damn enemy camp!”  
“You are not wrong, captain. I will turn off now. I will record all that I see and I hope I will see you all again.”  
“Tarth, You will return to us, this moment! That is an order!”  
“ I am sorry, captain but I can’t make promises that I can’t keep… Oh, damn it...”  
the line died.  
“Tarth! Come in, Tarth! Brienne!” Jaime only wanted to hear her voice again. He wanted her safe, with him.  
The control-room reeked of fear.  
“Call in the general and set a new course!” Jaimes order was more reflexes than anything else. He turned to his brother, who was looking at Brienne's footage she had managed to send.  
“She did truly find the enemy planet.” Tyrion had lost all his colors in his face.

The hologram showed a planet of ice, where several dreaded ships were orbiting. Brienne seemed to be hidden on a small moon or rock that orbited the planet.  
Jaime was impressed by her courage and calm. But he was absolutely terrified for her safety. His fear only grew when his father and the other leaders stormed in and laid out a plan to try and save themselves. None of them thought about giving Brienne even a chance to find them again.  
“What about Tarth? Shall we just leave her for dead?” Jaimes voice was a growl.  
“Tarth is the best pilot we have, gentlemen. And her father is the sole reason we haven't starved to death. Do you think that he will let us leave her behind if we don’t have proof that she is dead?” Thank the seven that Tyrion was on his side.  
Starleader Stark nodded, he saw the truth in the brothers' words.  
“We shall leave a small ship that will wait for her and see that we are not being followed. Captain Lannister can deploy whomever he will see fit. Are we in an agreement?” Eddard Stark was not one of Jaimes favorites. He was too… boring. But in that moment he could have hugged the man! And even Stannis that Jaime could not stand could get one too as he agreed with Stark. In the end all leaders agreed. So Jaime ran off to choose a pilot to stay.

Sandor Clegane was the first pilot he saw.

Sandor had been the one that had carried Brienne out of the ring when she had defeated the Mountain, his brother. Sandor had even smiled at her in that moment.  
“Clegane! I have a mission for you. Come!” Jaime pulled them into a empty room.  
“Brienne Tarth has gotten in a terrible mess, but she has saved the convoy. She has discovered the ice planet of the Others.”  
“Fuck!” that did sum the situation up.  
“We do not know if she is alive. But the convoy is jumping away to safety. I need you to stay put for 24 hours and give her a chance to find us again and see that we are not followed. Can you do that?”  
“Of course, anything for her. I owe her.”  
“Owe her?” Jaime did not understand.  
“She was the one that ended my brother. I owe her everything.”  
Jaime remembered now. One of Gregor’s crimes was raping their younger sister and it was known that he had disfigured Sandor.

Jaime nodded and told Sandor everything he needed to know.

“I do hope she can get away.” Jaime said.  
“She is the hardest bitch we have, she will kill a fucking monster and return home.” Sandor turned and started to walk to the ships.

Jaime smiled. He did hope that was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Brienne vs the Others.
> 
> Stay tuned in for more.


	3. Brienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne alone in enemy territory. With a dying hope that she could ever return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! 
> 
> But I want to celebrate that I finally got an ending to this story.

Brienne killed all the equipment that could tell where she was. She had landed on the smallest of the three moons that orbited the ice planet. The moon gave her cover and a place to observe the enemy. She checked her suit before stepping out of the ship and onto the moon. The work she had to do was the only thing keeping the panic at bay. She would collect information that would be her gift to the convoy. And then she would go home. She would hug her father. She could not leave him alone in space. Seven hells, she would do what the captain had said, she would find one fucking friend!

She was probably the only one that had time to truly look at the ships that had taken their home. She had all her training learned that if you see an enemy ship you will shoot and run. The bigger ships were called Ice Dragons and the smallest Ice Spiders. They gleamed like they were made of ice. They seemed to be made by magic more than made by any technology she knew of. Two Ice Dragons meant the ruin of any planet. She was looking at 15 just laying there. Waiting, and plotting. Smaller ships were going in and out of the Ice Dragons. Down to the planet and up. Brienne imagined that they were restocking before going to destroy the life of other planets. Brienne just hoped that the convoy would be safe. Her equipment was collecting data as fast as they could. She would not make sense of the data. But Sam Tarly and Tyrion Lannister and the other researchers would. And they might find something.

Suddenly the moon grew colder. Much colder.  
Brienne turned around and saw a single Ice Spider land on her moon. Her ship was out of sight. But would this be her end?  
Alone and without any weapons? Not that any firearms would help. The guns or nukes had not saved the planet.

No-one had ever met a Other face to face and lived to tell about it.

She saw what they called a White Walker walk out of the ship, it was followed by ten living corpses. One of the leaders of the race. He was tall, taller than Brienne and she was really one of the tallest in the convoy. It was a humanoid, but it looked as if it was carved by snow. Ice blue eyes looked straight at her. Cold and void of feelings. She was just a small bump in its way.  
She closed her hand around Podrik's small knife. It would not save her. But it felt better to be armed and to think that at least her mothers necklace was safe on Nymeria.

“No chance, no choice.” She muttered and walked up to her death. Just for spite she looked into its eye and she plunged the knife into its side. 

The walker exploded into a rain of ice.

And even more strange, every single of the winter corpses behind him just fell to the ground.  
She saw hundreds of Ice Spiders starting to fly weird. Like no one was steering them.   
She lived.  
She survived.  
A White Walker, she had killed a White Walker. 

Brienne looked down onto the knife. Podrik had saved her, Podrik had given them all a chance.

She needed to get away before anyone else found her.  
But first she needed to check out the Ice Spider. She walked over the corpses. Some were more like skeletons, but some of them had been humans. She checked the pockets of one of them. He bore a wallet that held an ID-card, that she could read. The dead man was from homeplanet. She checked the others. Some were alien, but many were human like herself. She took things from them. You never knew if they were anyone's loved one.

Then she walked into the ship. The Ice Spider was cold, ice cold. Brienne let her hand record the surface. Taking small samples. Then she made her way to the cockpit. She was right, it seemed more organic than mechanical. She filmed and took samples. Then she had to do the biggest test of all. She stabbed the ship with the knife and it crumbled into millions pieces of ice.  
She had found a way to kill the monsters.  
She had to go home. Now!  
They would find more dragonglas and destroy all the Others!

Brienne returned to the ship. How could she get away? She saw a large chunk of ice floating away from the moon and out into space. It would give her some cover.  
She started the ship and let it glide it’s way in hope to reach the ice. How hard she had to work to breath. Every second she thought would be her last.  
But she made it to the ice and landed her ship on it. It would take hours to get away but she needed to get away without being followed.

The safety of the Convoy was more important than her. She let the Promise record as long as she saw the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time:  
>  Sandor is waiting to see if the Others are after them. Hoping that Brienne will return to them and not die alone surrounded by enemies.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	4. Sandor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor and his fiery vocabulary have 24 hours to spend alone. Waiting for Brienne or the enemy.

Sandor was fucking bored.

This might be the most boring mission ever. But if Tarth made it back it would be worth it.

Brienne might be one of the few people Sandor respected. She was a hell of a pilot and she had always looked him in the eyes. Never looking at his scars. Treating him like every other fucker. 

And she had ended his monster off a brother.

He had hope to do that himself but he had not been allowed to fight that day. Fucking Tywin.  
But she had, it had been marvelous! First she had destroyed every single of Gregor's minions.  
Sandor had wondered about if Gregor had been out to get Brienne. Because she was single out. She and that pansy Loras. But they were the ones to bet on.

And after the fight Sandor had carried her to the infirmary and he stayed by her door until he felt she was safe. Because he knew that The Mountain would not like to be beaten. But the stupid fuck had tried to threaten her in the cafeteria a week later. But the crazy bitch had just looked in his brother's eye and calmly told him that if he tried to hurt her she would see to that he would end up in sickbay, if he ever woke up again.

It was the most bad-ass moment he had ever witnessed.

His brother had not been as impressed.  
So like the beast he was he had tried to tackle her. Brienne had just stepped aside, like she was dancing and picked up a chair and bashed it on the back of Gregor’s thick skull. He went down. Hard.  
Sandor could not let her have all the fun. So he pinned his brother down to the floor.  
Brienne tied the mountain's hands behind his back. She had smiled at Sandor and said thank you.  
It might have been one of the few times they had spoken. But for that moment he would always have her back. She might even be a friend.

They had turned in his monster of a brother to the law.  
After the evidence and a psychic validation. It had been clear that The Mountain was too dangerous to have on the convoy. He ended his life, being sucked out of the airlock. For the first time Sandor felt free. So when Brienne got back he would buy her a goddamn drink and say thank you for setting him and Elene free. His younger sister Elene had begged him to meet Brienne. Elene wanted to meet the truest knight in space as she called Brienne.

The hours went and time was coming to an end. He needed to go back.

Even if she was on her way, she would soon be out of her last reserves. Within an hour her air would run out or she would freeze to death.  
“Fuck!” Sandor had hoped. “Goodbye Brienne” it was silly to speak out loud into the dark space.

But then a small sound came from the radar. A single ship was approaching.

Too far for him to see. It could be her or it could be the enemy.

His com sounded. Someone was trying to contact him. But there was no voice.  
He sent out a signal. “Tarth?”  
The com turned on and off two times and the saw blinking lights, in a special pattern. That meant Yes.

He went to meet her.

The Promise had ice on it’s windshields. The heating had died. 

They needed to get her away soon so she didn’t die.

“Come on girl, I will get you home.”  
He fastened her ship to his and they jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last in this story.  
> Will post tomorrow. 
> 
> So I hope to see you next time!


	5. Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor is bringing back Brienne and her ship.
> 
> Jaime and the crew is trying to sort the information she brought in with her. 
> 
> Within this chaos Jaime finally understand something about himself.

Jaime was not the only one that screamed with joy when Sandor called Nymeria, stating that he had the girl, and was landing fast.

It was an unusually big crowd that was gathering in the docks to welcome their pilots home.

Sandors ship was fine.Sadly that was not the case for Brienne’s ship. The Promise looked frozen over. It was truly turning into ice.

_Was she even alive in there?_

The greasers needed to warm the doors to get them to open. Two of them crawled in and helped Brienne to stand up.

“Medic!” one of the boys yelled. They had to help her down. She was too cold to function at all. Shivering and shaking.

Jaime found himself walking closer to the ship, he needed to see clearly that she was there. That she was breathing.

She looked at him. Her lovely blue eyes locked into his.

“Check my data!” she could hardly speak, she was shaking so bad from the cold. He had to smile. Brienne had been close to death and all she thought about was the mission.

“We need to get you warm, sweetling” _Sweetling?_

“No, Check the data!” Jaime knew that he would not get her into the sickbay without giving in. She was too stubborn for her own good.

“Tarly, collect all the data from the ship!” he ordered.

“My suit. Take my suit first!” Jaime could hardly understand what she was saying.

“And Tarths suit. Will you be a good patient now, Tarth?”

“Yes, sir” The last of her powers went so Jaime found himself with an armful of his best pilot. She was so cold.

“Where are the Medics?!” Jaime roared. 

Brienne was collected and rushed to the sickbay.

“Tarly follow them and make sure that they don’t damage the suit! It seems to be important. You” Jaime pointed at some mechanics. “Collect all the data from her ship and bring it to the control-room. Make haste! We will jump soon again”

“Yes, sir” Jaime turned to walk to the control-room. It was busing with people.

First Jaime contacted Captain Selwyn Tarth to tell him that his daughter was home. “Thank you, boy. I will be over after the next jump. I need to see my little girl” She was neither little or a girl, but Jaime understood.

First the ship's information came. It was massive. Jaime was impressed how well she had done her mission and that she had come back to them.

Tarly came in with her suit. It was intact. They started to work at once. Tywin and the other leaders came, not wanting to miss anything. Then one of the science people screamed in pure terror.

“What is the meaning of this?” Jaime yelled. The man streamed the footage on the big screen. It was footage from Brienne's helmet. You could hear her calm breaths as she was observing the ice planet. The Ice Dragons around it were terrifying. Suddenly she held her breath and turned around. And they all saw how an Ice Spider landed on her moon. They could all hear her groan of terror, of hopelessness. The door opened and a White walker came, walking slowly to her. A pack of the living dead following.

_How the seven hells had she come back?_

She took a calming breath and the whole room heard her sweet voice saying.

“No chance, no choice”

She walked against the dead. The face and blue eyes of the walker took up the whole screen.

She had to look up to it. One of the tallest person on board had to look up at it.

They all had forgotten how to breath. Brienne made a sound. She was attacking.

The walker exploded, the sound of ice shards on her suit and helmet was all you could hear and see. But they could all see how the walking dead crumbled to the ground. Brienne was panting. The footage was jumpy when she was looking around. She looked down into her hand where she was holding something. Was that a knife? Had she killed a Walker with a knife? How? They saw how she walked to the ship. Stopping to look at the walking dead more closely.

She found a wallet. It was one of them, a human. Rickard Stone, from the Vale. She seemed to check the others as well. Some were not human. Then she got into the ship. She was collecting data all the way. But then outside she felt on the side of the Ice Spider and then stabbed the ship that exploded like the walker.

_How? And what knife did she possess?_

Jaime started to run out of the room.

“Where are you going captain?” His father yelled.

“We need to know what she has,” Jaime ran. If he was honest he just needed to see that she was truly here. That she didn’t die on a distant moon.

By the sickbay he had to sit outside with Sandor, and two greasers.

“Do you know how she is?” Jaime asked

“She is frozen and dehydrated. They are trying to warm her up. But she will be fine.”Said a black haired youth that looked like one of Robert’s children.

“Thank you...” Jaime said in a asking tone. “Gendry, this is Podrik.”

Podrik was holding a necklace.

“I want to return her necklace. She left it with me for safekeeping.” Podrik said. The locket was a relic from the earth. Simple but gold. Podrik opened it by mistake. Jaime saw in there was a picture of Brienne's father, he was really young and someone that had to be her mother. Brienne was truly her fathers daughter. But she had her mothers lovely eyes.

Jaime nodded.

“Are you waiting to give her a kiss, captain?” Sandor was rude as always.

Jaime had to laugh.

“No, I want to ask her how she could kill a White Walker and a Ice Spider in two blows.” Sandor started to cough as his drink ran down his windpipe.

“She _is_ the warrior reborn.” Podrik's voice was but a whisper. But Jaime was inclined to agree with the boy.

“You’re joking” Genry said. 

“No, no-one could believe their eyes. When we saw the video.” Jaime smiled. 

They could hear arguments coming from the room. Brienne was awake and not happy. She was arguing so she could go and report. Jaime wanted to just go in and hug that stubborn woman!

She was alive and fine.

Soon the door opened and Brienne was rolled out on a wheelchair. She was hardly visible under the hot blankets. She seemed to see Sandor first.

“Please give me whatever that is in your flask, Sandor!”

The grumpy pilot chuckled. But got up and fed her the flask. She sighed happily and when he made her eat from his sandwich she smiled at him like she was seeing an angel.

Jaime almost felt jealous.

Then she saw the others. “Pod! My dear boy! If I could move I would have kissed you! You saved my life. You might have saved the whole convoy.”

“Me?” the boy couldn't believe his ears. 

“Your dragonglass dagger. It destroys the enemy! I am sorry but I think it went with my suit. Can someone push me to the control-room? I think you should come too Podrik.”

“You are right, Tarth.”

“Captain!” Jaime kissed her cheek. Just for he could not hug her. Not because Sandor had planted an idea in his head. 

“Welcome home, Brienne Tarth. But next time you disobey my orders I will not be as nice with you”

“Thank you, captain. I don’t plan to be in this situation again.”

Sandor laughed at him and started to push her. The younger men followed. Brienne Tarth seemed to have friends after all.

The control-room fell in silence when Brienne came into the room. But soon a wave of sounds of joy rained over her. All was celebrating her return. If Brienne's blood had been warmer she would have blushed. Voices were coming all over.

“How did you kill a White Walker?” “I am so happy you’re safe” “Are you the warrior reborn?” “Did you feel the cold when they approached? Your suit recorded...” “Where did you get the knife?”

“Silence!” Jaime felt like a Lion roaring. “Let her speak”

“Thank you, Captain. I killed them with a dragonglass blade that I had as a good luck trinket. The knife is Podriks, I know nothing about it. Yes, they are made of winter itself. Even colder than space. And no, I am not a hero of old. I was just… lucky. I hope that our next plan of action is to try to find as much dragonglass that we can find. I don’t care if we need to go home to get our hands on more. Because I am not taking on their whole fleet by myself.”

In that moment Jaime knew that he was in love with his favorite pilot. Seeing her take command over them all. His father looked impressed by her. But he saw that she was at the end of her line.

“I agree with Tarth.” Jaime said. “But our hero needs to be warmed up now. Clegane can you follow us. Podrik, you stay here and tell them the tale about your mystical weapon."

He led them to his private room. It was the warmest room he knew that was not the engine room.

But truly he just wanted to be alone with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post the the last chapters as one later today.
> 
> But this chapter needed to be separate from the end.
> 
> See you later!


	6. Brienne and the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of an beginning.
> 
> The fight to end all terror. 
> 
> And the end.

This must be Jaimes room. 

It was an unheard of luxury to have a room for yourself. Rooms were for families. Brienne had always dreamt of a place of her own. That’s why she was a fighter pilot. 

Inside The Promise was the only time she could be totally alone.  
He seemed to have his bed and his office in here.  
“Clegane can you place our hero by my desk?”  
Sandor did as he was told.  
“Thank you, you can take the rest of the day off.” Jaime said.  
“later, Tarth. Be a nice patient now.” Sandor said.  
She let out a tired giggle.  
“Thank you, Sandor. I would not be here without you...”  
“yes, you would.” he petted her head like she was a child. “You are too stubborn to not come back. But I will always have your back”  
“And I have yours” Brienne smiled.  
“My sister wants to meet you, by the way. Don’t ask me why. She will be visiting next week.” Sandor looked uncomfortable.  
“I will be honored to meet her.” Brienne said truthfully.  
Sandor grunted.  
“Don’t say that to her. I don’t want her to worship you. That would fucking suck!” Sandor walked out.

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?” And suddenly Brienne remembered that she was alone with Captain Jaime Lannister, the most beautiful man in the known galaxies. And he had a look that told her that he had found her conversation with Sandor most amusing.  
“Yes, please, sir” Brienne felt a small blush rising on her neck.  
“You can call me Jaime. I am not working at the moment” He was walking to the food console, the direkt link to the kitchen.  
“Aren’t I’m going to leave my report?” Brienne said unsure what to do.  
“later, you need food and something warm to drink first.” Jaime brought her a steaming cup of tea.  
“Thank you.” 

They ate in silence. But Brienne felt how Jaime looked at her the whole time. But she was way too hungry to look away from her soup.  
But she was starting to feel how tired she was. She hadn't slept in over 30 hours and she was cold into her soul. It was harder and harder to keep her focus and eyes up.  
"Alright Brienne. Let me help you to the toilet then you need some sleep."  
She nodded and let him push her to his private bathroom. Where he unwrapped her from her cocoon and gave her a hand to get up onto her feet. She was glad that she could walk on her own. Because she felt like she would die if her captain would help her onto the toilet.  
He got out a new toothbrush and placed it on the sink and left her to do her business.  
When she came out, she was surprised.  
Jaime stood by his bed.  
"Come, you will sleep here"  
If she wasn't so tired she would have protested, but the idea of getting up to her bunk was feeling impossible.  
She walked up to his bed. Glad that she was wearing her soft long undergarment. So she just crawled into his bed. He tucked her in and laid more blankets over her.  
She heard and saw that he was turning off the lights.  
Then she heard some sounds, like fabric falling on the floor. Then she felt Jaime crawl into bed with her. Sweeping her into his arms.  
"Jaime?" Brienne asked half asleep.  
"Body heat is good when you are freezing cold. Sleep, sweetling." he said.  
"is that an order, sir?"  
Jaime laughed and kissed her shoulder.  
"sure. If you wish"

In the middle of the night, Brienne was boiling, so she and Jaime got rid of the extra blankets.  
She felt how Jaime was touching her skin. Wherever he got access to it.  
Then he hugged her close.  
"I am so glad that you are warm again. You scared me, Tarth."  
Brienne found herself hugging Jaime's bare back.  
"I am so glad that I got back. I really thought that I would die on that small moon." his smell was amazing. Comfortable and intoxicating.  
"That would have been a tragedy. I need you Brienne" he said looking into her eyes.  
"I am your best pilot" Brienne said trying to keep her hopes down.  
"yes, you are. But…" his hand came to cradle her face. "you are my favorite person on this convoy." He didn't look away.  
"and you are mine" she answered with a shy smile.  
To say that she was surprised when she felt Jaime's lips on hers was an understatement. But she tried to follow in the dance of tongues that he leads. He laid his head against her forehead so they were nose to nose.  
"are you alright?" Jaime asked and pecked her lips.  
"yes" she answered breathlessly.  
"Good, because we'll do this again tomorrow. But you need more sleep." He hugged her close.  
Brienne laughed. 

Falling asleep wrapped around each other felt like a dream.  
Maybe that's why Brienne was speechless when she awoke by the sounds of Thunder, the day of the Smith and lazy kisses on her skin.  
" Good morning" Jaime said and kissed her softly on her lips.  
"Good morning" she said, disbelieving that she was awake.  
Jaime laughed and kissed her again.  
"Come on, our savior, let's get some breakfast before the rest of the ship will take you from me. 

Two years later. 

After 1,5 years of mining and making weapons of dragon glass, Brienne was leading her own squad of fighters. All the ships had dragon glass lances and missiles with dragon glass tips. A colony of an alien race had joined them when they had understood that the humans were going to fight the enemy. They were equal. They were ready. 

They took the Others home planet first. The missiles, destroying ship after ship of the Others.  
On the icy surface Brienne fought side by side with Jaime who had decided to follow her command instead of having his own squad. 

Most days she could not fathom why he, who could choose any one in the fleet, had chosen her. But she knew that he loved her. That she could not deny.  
And seeing him fighting like the Warrior himself warmed her soul. 

They had landed at an ice castle.  
Beautiful but terribly scary. Seven larger than life White Walkers stood on a hill looking down at them.  
"For home! For life!" Brienne called out.  
"for Tarth!" Jaime called. And her squad yelled Tarth as well.  
Oberyn led the spear bearers. With deadly speed and range they kept the sides free of the undead. The alien race used arrow's with dragon glass tips. Sandor and Brienne had baseball bats with inlays of dragon glass. All of them had dragon glass knives and hand axes on their persons as well. Jaime had a sword. He was a master fencer, he wanted a sword.  
Brienne smashed the head of every enemy in her reach. Then they stood before the White Walkers who screamed a high pitch scream that chilled the very soul of Brienne. They all turned against her. 

Did they know that it was her that had found out their weakness? It felt like that when they ran against her. Not caring about anyone else. Brienne let out a warrior's call and made herself ready for the impact. She fought.  
Hardly hearing anything else than her heartbeats and her own breath.  
She saw that Sandor and Jaime were trying to get to her.  
It was one of the White walkers that stood just out of her reach. Burning instinct made her press her enemies back closer to the king as she called it. She felt like if he died, they would win. That he was the beating heart of the undead.  
The other White Walkers seemed to understand what she was trying to do. They were constant in her way. Sandor smashed the skull of one of them. Oberyn spear shattered another. Jaime took out a third. Brienne found herself facing the true enemy, with a tiny alien that she felt was climbing up her back. Brienne let it climb as she attacked. The king met her with his sword of ice. Brienne hit, hit and hit again. The bastard was blocking her every move.  
The frog-like alien fired her tiny arrow into the walker's eye. It yelled in anger and Brienne smashed with all her might its head. The winter king exploded and dead silence followed.  
Brienne looked around. 

They had won. 

........................ 

It took a year to return to the home planet.  
Many stayed by the ships for months. Both because there was no place to live. The buildings of old were ruins. But most of all, the ships were the only home many of the colony had ever known. 

Brienne and Jaime lived in his room on Nymeria until they had built a small wood cabin by a lake. Her father built a cabin not far from them. 

All was new. The up and down of the sun, wind, weather and the seasons. It took time to get used to it. But they had time and Brienne and Jaime had each other. 

And soon a family of their own, that never had to fear the Others like their parents had done. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for turning in to this story. I hope that you have found it entertaining at least. 
> 
> I don't know how long it has laid hidden on my computer. A couple of years at least. If you have read any of my other stories I am on a process of uploading my old and new fan fiction. 
> 
> I am tired of thinking that my writing isn't good enough. Mainly because of my dyslexia and that English is not my first language. 
> 
> I know that my grammar/English could be better. But maybe, maybe at least someone will read any of my works and think: good idea but I can do it better! And then I will get to read their stories!
> 
> Yeah, thank you again for your time. Let's see what I will post from my archive next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well then the introduction is over. Hope to see you next time when... things get chilly. 
> 
> To be continued, within a day or two.


End file.
